A toi depuis toujours
by trisandtobiasdivergent
Summary: Je suis nulle pour les résumés. Tobias et Tris se connaissent depuis le berceau. Le départ du père de Tobias les rapprochent mais une relation aussi fusionnelle de la leur, est-elle vraiment incassable ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde, me revoilà, oui je sais, je n'ai pas fini la première... LOL, je vais le faire ! Mais cette nouvelle fic m'inspire donc j'attends avec impatience vos avis. Je ne sais pas trop où elle va me mener, j'ai quelques idées mais voilà, à voir ! Donc je suis preneuse pour des idées.**

 **Bonne lecture, gros bisous à vous.**

* * *

\- ma chérie, regarde qui est venu jouer avec toi !

Je me retourne derrière la voix chaleureuse de ma mère. Un large sourire s'étire alors sur mon visage avant de bondir du canapé où je me trouvais avec mon frère. Je cours jusqu'à notre inviter avant de le serrer fort dans mes petits bras, même il fait bien une tête de plus que moi.

\- Tobias !

Il rit et me sert contre lui. Je me recule doucement et regarde ma mère avec des grands yeux pétillants.

\- Maman, on peut aller jouer dans ma chambre dit ? On peut ?

\- Bien sur ma puce, rit-elle

\- super ! M'écriais-je avant de prendre la main de Tobias

\- Béatrice !

\- Oui, maman ?

\- Par contre tu fais attention, Tobias a encore un peu mal au ventre

\- Je ferais attention, c'est promis !

\- C'est bien mon petit cœur, me sourit ma mère avant d'embrasser mon petit front

J'emmène Tobias dans ma chambre en le tirant par la main. Avec Tobias, on se connait depuis toujours. Il habite la maison à côté de la nôtre et on a grandi ensemble, nous fréquentons la même école maternelle. On se voit presque tous les jours donc mais Tobias s'est fait opérer de l'appendice, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça. Je suis restée 2 semaines sans le voir… Je ne pouvais même pas aller à l'hôpital car les enfants ne sont pas admis… Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! Il m'a beaucoup manqué mais aujourd'hui, on va pouvoir jouer à mon tout nouveau jeu !

\- Papa m'a acheté un nouveau jeu de construction ! Tu veux y jouer ?

\- Oh oui !

Je souris et attrape une de mes petites chaises. Je place la chaise devant une de mes étagères et attrape le sot de briques en bois, qui est assez lourd. Tobias me suit et récupère l'objet. Il me sourit et je descends de ma chaise.

\- J'aurais pu l'attraper, me sourit-il

\- Maman a dit que tu ne devais pas te faire mal au ventre

\- Ce n'est qu'une boîte et toi tu es toute petite !

\- même pas vrai d'abord, je réplique en lui tirant la langue

Nous rions et je mets par terre tout ce qui se trouve sur ma petite table, afin qu'on puisse jouer. Tobias ouvre la boîte et sort toutes les formes géométriques en bois que papa m'a acheté hier. Il y a des pièces colorés et d'autres en bois polis.

\- Je peux te faire un château si tu veux, me propose-t-il

\- Tu saurais en faire un ?

\- Bien sur, ce n'est pas difficile !

\- Ce serait trop bien !

Tobias me sourit et j'essaye de l'aider à construire le château en lui passant les pièces.

\- Ta dam !

\- Il est magnifique Tobias ! C'est nôtre château !

\- Oui, princesse Béatrice

\- Et prince Tobias

Nous échangeons un regard et un fou rire explose entre nous. Malheureusement nous avons démolis notre beau château. Mais ce n'est pas de nôtre faute ! C'est à cause de l'oreiller, il a glissé des mains de Tobias et pouf, plus de château ! Ce n'est pas grave car Tobias a promit de m'en refaire un plus beau encore plus tard. Dans ce cas, nous continuons notre bataille d'oreiller jusqu'à l'arriver de ma mère.

\- Béatrice, enfin ! Je t'ai dit de faire attention au ventre de Tobias ! Tu sais qu'une opération de l'appendice fait très mal mon cœur et il faut du temps pour se soigner

\- Ce n'est pas grave Nathalie, je n'ai pas mal et j'ai fais assez de dodo pour soigner mon ventre !

\- Oh mon petit trésor, ça j'en suis sur mais il faut te reposer et j'ai une super idée pour ça

\- Laquelle ? S'enquit-il en lâchant son oreiller

\- Qui veut un goûter ? Sourit ma mère

\- Moi !

\- Moi aussi ! M'écriais-je en sautant de mon lit

\- En route les petits gourmands !

Avec Tobias, on sort de la chambre en courant jusqu'à la cuisine. Mon frère Caleb, qui a deux ans de plus que moi, est déjà installé à table. Je prends place à côté de Tobias et nous mangeons le délicieux goûter de ma maman. Il y a des crêpes, des gaufres avec de la confiture, un peu de fruit, du jus d'oranges et un chocolat chaud pour nous trois. Ma maman fait les meilleurs goûters du monde !

\- Tobias va devoir rentrer chez lui, m'annonce ma mère en fin d'après midi

\- Oh déjà… Il ne peut pas dormir à la maison maman ?

\- Oh ma puce, sourit ma mère en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, Tobias doit se rendre à l'hôpital demain matin pour des examens mais dans 2 gros dodos tu le reverras à l'école

\- C'est Vrai ?!

\- Oui, je te le promets

Ma mère me sert contre elle un instant. Je vais donc dire au revoir à mon ami, je le sers dans mes bras et lui fait un petit bisou sur sa joue. Il me fait également un bisou sur ma joue et me dit d'être sage jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Je lui tire la langue, mais je lui fais un grand sourire avant qu'il ne parte car il m'a beaucoup manqué.

Comme promis, après mes deux gros dodos, j'ai retrouvé Tobias dans la cour de récréation de l'école.

* * *

2 mois sont passés depuis son retour, mais je sens que les choses ont changées. Je ne veux pas lui dire pour ne pas lui faire de la peine mais je vois bien que Tobias est triste en ce moment. J'aimerais tant savoir pourquoi…

Un soir, alors que je joue tranquillement dans le salon avec Caleb, j'entends des cris et des bruits sourds venant de la maison à côté de la nôtre. La maison de Tobias… Je me lève et pose ma petite main contre le mur du salon.

\- Béatrice, mon cœur, vient par ici

Je me retourne et rejoins les genoux accueillants de maman. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que je pleurais, mais maman essuie les traces de mes larmes sur mes joues.

\- ça va aller ma puce

\- J'ai peur… Pourquoi on cri dans la maison à Tobias ?

Je vois ma mère réfléchir un instant et me sourire tristement.

\- Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes, tu sais parfois les grandes personnes ne s'entendent pas toujours très bien et parfois, ces personnes crient pour se faire entendre

\- Et ça marche ?

\- Pas vraiment, me sourit-elle, pas pour tout le monde mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour Tobias, les choses vont s'arranger, j'en suis sur

Ma mère place ma tête contre sa poitrine et je ferme les yeux pour essayer de ne pas penser à mon ami. Je fais un câlin à ma mère quand les cris ne se font plus entendre et je crois même m'endormir dans ses bras car je n'ai aucun souvenir d'être aller dans mon lit toute seule.

Les bruits ont continués sur plusieurs jours… Presque une semaine je crois.

Je suis assise dans le jardin, j'observe un oiseau qui fait son nid dans un nichoir que papa à installer il y a quelques semaines. En réalité, j'attends de savoir si Tobias va sortir de sa maison pour jouer avec moi ou non. Depuis les incidents nocturnes, il veut jouer avec moi seulement à l'école, ce qui me rend triste. Je pense qu'il ne sortira pas de sa maison, pourtant c'est les vacances et j'aimerais tant jouer avec mon meilleur ami. Je secoue la tête en me relevant, j'attrape mon ballon mais juste au moment où je m'apprête à rentrer, je vois Tobias. Il sort enfin de chez lui et je suis très contente qu'il vienne vers moi. Mais je perds mon sourire en voyant ses yeux rougis et une trace rouge sur sa joue gauche.

\- Tobias ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demandais-je en lâchant mon ballon

Il se mit à pleurer et à me serrer très fort dans ses bras. Il me dit que je suis sa meilleure amie, qu'il m'aime très fort et qu'il ne me fera jamais de bobo. Je ne comprends pas mais je le sers aussi fort que je peux en lui répétant également que je l'aime également très fort et que je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de bobo car c'est lui qui me protège dans la cour de l'école.

Il s'écarte doucement en essuyant ses yeux. J'essuie également les miens car le voir pleurer sans comprendre pourquoi, eh bien ça ma fait pleurer aussi. Et puis je vois ma maman s'approcher de nous, mais je vois aussi Evelyn qui s'approche. Nos deux mamans se regardent et ma mère lui sourit en hochant la tête. Tobias me regarde et prend ma petite main.

\- Papa cri très fort sur maman depuis longtemps et hier… Il m'a tapé, maman s'est mise en colère et papa est parti de la maison

Je le regarde et je comprends alors les bruits que nous entendions le soir, j'ignore ce qu'il veut dire dans « papa m'a tapé » mais je fais le lien avec sa marque rouge sur la joue. Je sers sa main et Evelyn se met à notre hauteur.

\- Mes petits trésors, ça va être difficile au début, surtout pour Tobias… Mais on est fort, nous sommes une famille tous ensemble et je sais que toi ma petite chérie, tu prendras bien soin de mon Tobias, Marcus est partit tôt ce matin… Il a fait du mal à Tobias mais il ne reviendra plus maintenant, on doit être fort, d'accord ? On va lui montrer qu'on n'a pas besoin de lui. Béatrice, tu pourras passer autant de temps que tu le souhaites avec Tobias

\- Toi aussi Tobias, tu es le bienvenue chez nous, lui sourit tendrement ma mère, tu pourras venir voir Béatrice autant que tu veux, nous resterons à tes côtés

Nous hochons la tête en comprenant légèrement ce qui se passe. Evelyn nous sert dans ses bras quelques instants en caressant notre dos. Tobias me sert ensuite dans ses bras en me répétant doucement que je suis sa meilleure amie.

\- Tobias, tu veux venir jouer avec Béatrice ? S'enquit ma mère

\- Oui… On peut jouer au ballon ?

\- Bien sur mes chéris

Nos mamans nous regardent fièrement pendant que Tobias prend ma petite main et nous emmène jouer dans mon jardin.

 **« Nous avions 5 ans à ce moment là… »**

* * *

 **Ce début vous a plu ? J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! En attendant, je vous mets aussitôt le chapitre 2 ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici la suite ;) j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, je suis partie sur un coup de tête ou coup de coeur, à voir.**

* * *

Précedemment :

 **« Nous avions 5 ans à ce moment là… »**

* * *

 **12 ans plus tard…**

\- Tobias ! M'écriais-je en sursaut

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Sourit-il de toutes ses dents

\- C'est demain, abruti !

\- Cadeau en avance !

\- Tu parles d'un cadeau, tu as toujours eu le chic pour me faire des cadeaux foireux !

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! Pour tes 12 ans, je t'ai offert un magnifique ours en peluche !

\- Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Tu l'avais piqué à la petite de la voisine ! Elle a couru vers moi en le voyant et il y avait même son nom d'inscrit sur l'étiquette !

\- Ce que tu peux être difficile !

Je grogne et prends mes affaires avant de sortir de la chambre.

\- Rooh, Tris ! Ne fait pas la gueule !

Pour seule réponse, je lui claque la porte de la salle de bain juste sous son nez. Avant de faire couler l'eau de la douche, je peux entendre Evelyn qui le réprimande de m'avoir une nouvelle fois embêté avec une énième farce de celui-ci.

Je souris en entrant sous la douche. Je repense à ces 12 dernières années, depuis le départ de Marcus, les choses ont changées. Tobias venait tous les jours à la maison et je faisais de même chez lui et depuis on passe toutes nos journées ensembles. Un deuxième lit a fleuri dans ma chambre, celui de Tobias et Nathalie a fait de même pour moi dans la chambre de Tobias. Il arrive donc très souvent que nous partagions la même chambre.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix délicate de Tobias à travers la porte.

\- Toujours vivante la dedans ?

\- J'arrive !

Je prends ma douche rapidement. Je fais exprès de prendre tout mon temps pour me sécher les cheveux. Je sors au bout de 20 minutes et file dans la chambre de Tobias pour ranger mes affaires. Il est allongé sur son lit, un livre à la main. Je ne lui avouerais jamais à haute voix mais il est vraiment beau à ce moment précis. Il lève les yeux et me sourit.

\- J'ai cru que tu coulerais dans le siphon

\- Ha ha, très drôle !

Je sors des livres de mon placard et m'installe sur mon lit en croisant les jambes.

\- Sérieux Tris, tu ne vas pas réviser ?!

\- Je me prépare

\- Le bac n'est que l'année prochaine !

\- Et alors ? Je tiens à être prête et recevoir une bonne mention pour aller dans une bonne université

\- On a le temps et puis demain c'est ton anniversaire !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui t'empêche de m'emmerder !

\- Rooh, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ? S'enquit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit

\- Non… Tu m'as juste réveillé avec un glaçon dans le dos !

\- Il fait chaud, sourit-il

Je lui lance un regard noir et il se rapproche doucement jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je lui souris doucement et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et embrasse mes cheveux.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du aller si loin

\- Surtout un 14 novembre…

\- C'est vrai, rit-il, que pourrais-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Un vrai… Un petit déjeuner

Il me sourit et embrasse mon front avant de quitter la chambre. Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Tobias est le garçon qui compte le plus à mes yeux, j'adore notre relation mais parfois je me sens dépassée. Il est plein de vie, très bien élevé mais surtout il aime rire, il a beaucoup d'humour, parfois trop… J'aimerais bien avoir un vrai cadeau d'anniversaire cette année, le genre de cadeau qui se garde, le cadeau qui nous fait sourire quand on le regarde à nouveau. Quand nous étions petits, il m'offrait des fleurs qu'il cueillait dans le jardin, c'était si mignon ! Sauf que nous avons grandit et depuis le début de notre adolescence, il m'offre des cadeaux… Comment dire… Merdique ! A chaque année, il me sort une farce de plus et je commence à me lasser un peu. La question est : que vas-t-il inventer cette année ?

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de me décider à sortir de la chambre. Je me rends dans la cuisine et embrasse la joue d'Evelyn.

\- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Bien, Tobias t'as encore fait des misères ce matin

\- oui mais sa punition est de me faire le petit déjeuner !

\- Tu parles d'une punition, rit-il

\- Tait toi et active toi à mon petit déjeuner, j'ai faim moi !

\- Moi aussi j'ai faim mon chéri

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?!

\- Tu es l'homme de la maison non ?

\- Et ?

\- Et tu me dois un petit déjeuner, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi et ta mère

\- Mouais…

Tobias s'exécute à notre plus grand plaisir et nous passons à table quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Evelyn

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Tobias

\- Je pense aller faire du roller au square

\- on y va ensemble ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu peux passer la journée avec Zeke

\- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Sourit-il

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, tu sais bien que j'adore chaque minute passée à tes côtés, souriais-je, mais je pense que Christina va me rejoindre

\- Je comprends mieux, tu n'es toujours pas décidée à me la présenter ?

\- Surement pas !

Je lui souris et me lève. Evelyn me sourit et je monte dans la chambre de Tobias afin de me préparer. J'envoie un rapide SMS à Christina et enfile mes rollers dans mon sac au moment où Tobias arrive.

\- Tu vas être partie longtemps ?

Je lève la tête et lui souris. J'avais oublié de mentionner que Tobias est aussi un jeune homme sensible et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand il s'inquiète pour moi.

\- Je rentrerais en fin d'après midi ne t'inquiète pas, pour 17 heures je serais la

\- Tu fais attention, d'accord ?

\- C'est promis

Je lui souris encore et embrasse sa joue. Il me sert dans ses bras et je quitte la maison quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Je rejoins Christina au square et nous chaussons nos rollers.

\- Comment vas ton Tobias ?

\- Très bien, souriais-je, il m'a réveillé avec un glaçon ce matin !

\- Outch, dur ! En plein mois de novembre en plus

\- Carrément… Bon il s'est excusé quand même quand il a comprit que je lui faisait la gueule

\- Toi, lui faire la gueule ? Rit-il

\- Oui, bon, ça m'arrive ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant !

\- Mais mignon c'est ça ?

\- Il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, souriais-je

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je le rencontre !

\- ça arrivera… Ce n'est pas urgent

\- C'est juste le mec avec qui tu passes tout ton temps, celui dont tu me parles tous les jours mais à part ça, il fait à peine partie de ta vie !

\- C'est vrai, riais-je, mais il sait tout de moi, je peux quand même garder un peu de mystère

\- Tu as raison, ça entretien un couple

\- T'es bête !

Je ris et nous pratiquons quelques figures une grande partie de la journée avant de faire un peu de shopping. Christina me demande pour la énième ce que je désire pour mon anniversaire et je répète encore que je veux quelque chose de simple. Mais je pense passer mon anniversaire avec ma famille cette année, on fera un truc simple avec un gâteau et puis voila.

* * *

La journée passe vite et vers 17 heures, je rentre chez Tobias. Ce jeune homme est en pleine discussion avec Zeke, je fais du bruit afin de me faire remarquer et Tobias relève la tête. Son sourire, mon dieu, chaque fois que je le vois, je pourrais fondre sur place.

\- Tu es rentrée ? S'enquit-il en s'approchant de moi

\- Et oui, je t'avais dit 17 heures, souriais-je, salut Zeke !

\- Hey salut blondinette, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Nikel, bientôt un an de plus ?

\- Et oui, je commence à me faire vieille !

\- Vieille mémère ! M'assène Tobias en me serrant contre lui

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front sous le regard brillant de Zeke. Je sais ce qu'il pense mais non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ? A croire qu'une fille et un mec ne peuvent être amis !

\- Sérieux Tobias, tu devrais y penser

\- Zeke, fou moi la paix avec ça

\- Penser à quoi ? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils

\- Rien de bien important, sourit Tobias

Je suis peu convaincue mais j'abandonne. Zeke prit le départ quelques minutes après et je monte dans notre chambre avec Tobias à ma suite.

\- Tu dors ici ce soir ?

\- Non, je vais rentrer, je dois aider mes parents pour demain

\- C'est vrai

\- Vous venez toujours demain après midi ?

\- Bien sur ! On a jamais manqué ton anniversaire, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va commencer !

\- Tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- Bien sur

\- Je t'en supplie, n'apporte pas de cadeau !

\- pourquoi ? S'étonne-t-il

\- Car l'année dernière, j'ai eu la honte de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus ouvrir ton cadeau devant ma famille…

Je me blottis contre lui et il me sert doucement en embrassant mes cheveux.

\- D'accord, je te le promets

\- Merci, après si tu veux

\- D'accord, je suis désolé pour l'année dernière

\- Je m'en suis remise mais sache que dans le fond je m'en fou car ce que j'attends le plus dans l'année est que tu me souhaites mon anniversaire, tu es mon meilleur ami Tobias et ce depuis toujours, j'apprécie chaque jour passé à tes côtés, avouais-je en relevant la tête

\- Moi aussi ma belle, moi aussi

Il embrasse mon front et je profite du câlin. Je salue Tobias et Evelyn, que je remercie comme toujours de m'accueillir chez elle. Je rentre chez moi en début de soirée et je n'ai qu'une hâte, voir Tobias demain après midi.

* * *

 **Est ce que ça vous plait ? Je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes pour la nouvelle année en tout cas ;) J'espère qu'elle sera bonne pour vous, pour moi elle annonce un nouveau départ. Gros bisous à tous !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Joyeuse et merveilleuse bonne année 2017 à toutes ! Que la santé vous accompagne surtout, gros bisous !**

* * *

Le réveil se fait dur, j'ai discuté par SMS avec Tobias une grande partie de la nuit. Je m'enfonce sous ma couette, je frotte mes yeux avant de les ouvrir difficilement. Je sors juste un bras de ma couette bien chaleureuse pour attraper mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Je souris en voyant un nouveau SMS de Tobias.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma puce ! 17 ans de bonheur à tes côtés, meilleure amie, bisous dans le cou »

Un large sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Mon cœur s'emballe à tout rompre, c'est le moment que je préfère de mon anniversaire. Ses messages sont toujours intimes et tellement mignon, c'est le vrai Tobias, pas le farceur. D'ailleurs, je me demande quelle farce il va inventer cette année… Je secoue la tête pour ne pas y penser et me lève enfin. Je prends mes affaires et file à la douche avant de rejoindre mes parents dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur !

\- Merci maman, je souris en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Ma petite fille grandit trop vite, joyeux anniversaire ma coccinelle

\- Papa…

Je ris et me blottit dans ses bras accueillant. J'ai toujours été proche avec mes parents et mon père est le genre de papa qui n'arrive pas à voir grandir sa fille.

Ma mère me demande si j'ai bien dormi, je lui réponds que oui et je m'installe pour un sacré petit déjeuner.

La matinée passe rapidement et l'après midi j'aide mes parents à décorer la salle à manger. Nous décorons la table et j'aide mon père dans la réalisation du gâteau. Un gâteau au chocolat, mon préféré ! Mon père sait me prendre par les sentiments !

* * *

Vers 15 heures, j'enfile un jean clair avec un haut beige qu'Evelyn m'a offert à noël de l'an dernier. Je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de voir Tobias, surtout que depuis ce midi, je n'ai aucune nouvelle !

Vers 15 heures 30, ma mère me prévient de l'arriver de nos invités. Je réunis toutes mes forces pour ne pas courir dans les escaliers. Je m'arrête dans les escaliers pour observer Tobias, il est magnifique. Son jean sombre moulant, son sweat de couleur olive, ses converses noirs, ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, qu'il est beau… Il me sourit de son sourire qui me fait toujours fondre. Je franchis les dernières marches et il me prend dans ses bras. Je sers mes bras autour de son cou et je peux sentir la respiration de Tobias dans mon cou. Je peux sentir ses petits baisers qu'il dépose discrètement dans le creux de mon cou et soupire près de mon oreille.

\- Encore joyeux anniversaire, tu es magnifique comme toujours

\- Tu es classe aussi

J'embrasse sa joue avant qu'on ne rejoigne les autres dans la salle à manger.

J'ai passé un très bon anniversaire, j'ai reçu pas mal de cadeau en tout genre et pas de cadeau de Tobias ! Je suis soulagée qu'il ai tenu sa promesse.

La famille Eaton nous aide à ranger la maison, et la vaisselle est très vite bouclée.

\- On a fait un super boulot les filles, maintenant j'aimerais vous demander si je peux emmener la princesse de la journée ? Je peux te la ramener demain matin, Nathalie ? S'enquit Tobias auprès de nos mères

\- Bien sur mon chéri, sourit ma mère

Je sais que ma mère le considère comme son troisième enfant et je trouve ça vraiment mignon. Mais je me concentre sur Tobias.

\- Mais tu m'emmènes où ?

\- C'est une surprise d'anniversaire !

\- Vraiment ?

Il me sourit et prend juste ma main pour me faire sortir de la maison. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe et j'oublie de saluer mes parents, mais la température me rattrape.

\- Je devrais peut-être me changer avant, grelottais-je

\- Oui c'est vrai, sourit-il j'avais oublié que tu n'avais rien sur toi, on peut passer chez moi si tu veux

\- Ce serait avec grand plaisir !

Nous rentrons chez Tobias et plus précisément dans sa chambre. Je me dépêche de retirer mon haut pour enfiler un pull plus chaud, sous le regard de Tobias bien évidemment, qui ne me lâche pas des yeux. Je ris intérieurement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me change devant lui, ce n'est pas la première fois non plus qu'il me verrait en sous vêtement, nous somme tellement proche et surtout toujours ensemble. Mais je pense que le fait que nous évoluons, les hormones et tout ça, je pense qu'il ne voit plus les choses sous le même angle. Eh bien il peut me dévorer des yeux autant qu'il le veut, ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrais !

Je me retourne vers lui avec un petit sourire. Je lui tends la main, qu'il sert sans hésiter après avoir retrouver ses esprits.

\- Tu m'emmènes où alors ?

\- C'est une surprise mais prend un manteau

J'enfile mon manteau et il m'attire hors de la maison. Nous prenons la voiture de sa mère, je précise, Tobias a eu son permis il y a presque un an maintenant.

\- J'ai eu l'accord de ma mère ! Me soutint celui-ci

\- Oh mais je n'ai rien dis !

\- Tes yeux l'ont fait !

\- Depuis quand mes yeux te parlent ?

\- Tu te fou de ma gueule ? Rit-il, ils m'ont toujours parlés

Je ris et j'attache ma ceinture.

Je regarde les maisons déjà décorés pour noël, défiler devant mes yeux. D'ailleurs, ça me fait tilt qu'il faudrait qu'on s'y mette aussi. Je tourne la tête et je vois un Tobias concentré sur la route, cela fait déjà 10 minutes que nous roulons. Il profite d'un feu rouge pour poser sa main sur ma cuisse et me sourire tendrement. Je fonds littéralement et sa main sur ma cuisse m'électrise.

\- Ce n'est plus très long

\- J'ai hâte d'arriver

\- Je te rassure, moi aussi !

Je ris et nous reprenons la route peu de temps après. C'est une ville que je ne connais pas trop, il se gare sur le parking d'un petit restaurant. Nous sortons de la voiture et je souris.

\- On va manger ici ? Demandais-je

\- Et oui !

\- Une vraie surprise ?

\- Une vraie surprise mais je ne voulais rien déballer devant tout le monde et d'ailleurs nos parents sont tous au courant

\- Sérieux ?! Et moi qui me plaignait hier soir à ma mère de tes cadeaux bidons et que j'avais peur de la même chose cette année

\- Sympa, je n'imagine même pas ce qu'elle doit penser de moi !

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle t'adore, elle m'a juste sourit en disant que je devais être patiente avec toi !

\- Elle a raison, écoute ta maman !

\- Laisse-moi rire !

Je le pousse gentiment et nous entrons dans le restaurant. C'est un petit restaurant de ville, l'ambiance est chaleureuse et la déco modeste. Il n'a rien à voir avec un restaurant chic et j'adore ça, les choses les plus simples sont les meilleures.

Tobias donne son nom au réceptionniste avant de me prendre le bras et de suivre ce brave garçon. La salle est calme en cette période de l'année, les gens n'aiment pas trop s'aventurer quand il fait froid. Nous sommes installés à une table près des baies vitrés, au moins, on peut surveiller la voiture !

J'inspecte l'établissement en faisant le tour avec ma tête et me concentre sur Tobias pour lui offrir un sourire.

\- Tu as cassé ta tirelire ?

\- Non, rit-il, économie et j'ai eu mon avancement d'argent de poche, ça va être serré jusqu'à noël…

Il me répond avec humour et j'aime ça. Quand il est comme ça, j'adore ! Pas le côté farce mais le côté bon garçon, drôle, souriant, c'est ce côté de lui que je préfère.

Les plats sont familiaux et en lisant le menu, je suis rassurée de voir que les prix sont raisonnables. Nous optons pour une entrée légère, par contre la lasagne après, je vous jure que ça colle à l'estomac !

\- Je peux t'abandonner pour aller aux toilettes ? J'ai besoin de marcher car sinon je vais exploser avec le dessert

\- Pas de problème, rit-il

Je lui souris et essuie une nouvelle fois ma bouche avant de me lever de table. Je me dirige aux toilette et me regarde dans le miroir, mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien avec le froid ! J'ai presque envie de rire, ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais seule. Je me rafraichis le visage tandis qu'une dame d'une trentaine d'année s'approche de moi pour se remaquiller.

\- Votre petit ami est tout à fait charmant

\- Euh… Ce n'est pas…

\- Ses gestes et sa façon de vous regardez sont adorables, mon mari aussi me regardait comme ça et aujourd'hui, nous fêtons nos 5 ans de mariage !

\- Merci et bonne anniversaire !

\- Merci ma grande

Elle me sourit et je vais dans une cabine alors qu'elle part. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, il faut avouer qu'avec Tobias nous sommes proche, même très proche et certain de nos gestes peuvent paraître à confusion mais je m'en fou… Je veux être le plus possible à ses côtés car je sais bien que le temps avance très vite et que je ne pourrais pas toujours être la…

Je ressors quelques minutes plus tard et je rejoins Tobias en découvrant une boîte rouge sur le côté de mes couverts. Je regarde Tobias qui me sourit et hoche la tête.

\- Ton cadeau, m'informe-t-il

Un large sourire me gagne, alors il m'a réellement fait un vrai cadeau ? J'ai presque peur d'y croire. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert que je suis déjà émue. Je prends doucement la boîte, ayant peur d'une nouvelle farce. Elle serait de mauvais goût encore, tout est tellement parfait pour le moment… Je prends tout mon temps pour l'ouvrir et je découvre un bracelet. Un bracelet en argent, sertis de petits cœurs vide sauf deux. Je prends les deux cœurs pleins où il a fait gravé son prénom et le mien sur l'autre. Je suis tellement heureuse et tellement émue de ce cadeau, il rattrape tous ceux d'avant ! Une larme coule sur joue tandis que j'observe ce bijou comme si c'était la prunelle de mes yeux.

\- Tu… Tu aimes ? S'enquit Tobias timidement

\- Oh… Oh oui alors ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau ! Je t'aurais toujours avec moi ! C'est juste magnifique…

\- Tu veux que je te le mette ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Il s'approche de moi et prend le bracelet d'une main et de l'autre, il attrape délicatement mon poignet. Il m'attache le bracelet qui s'unit parfaitement avec mon tour de poignet. Il me sourit et embrasse mon front avant de retourner à sa place. Je repense à cet instant aux paroles de la femme de tout à l'heure, je préfère les garder pour moi, gardé un peu de magie.

Le dessert est léger lui donc il passe facilement. Quelques minutes après, nous nous levons et Tobias s'acquitte de la note avant de sortir et qu'on court jusqu'à la voiture car il fait froid !

Nous reprenons la route, au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai beau faire, je tremble de froid. Tobias s'en aperçois rapidement et il finit par se garer sur un parking. Il se tourne vers moi et me prend dans ses bras, me frottant ainsi le dos et les bras.

\- Je suis gelée… Mais tu peux reprendre la route, je tiendrais ne t'inquiète pas

\- Pas besoin, nous sommes arrivés, j'avais prévu un ciné mais si tu as trop froid on peut rentrer

\- Oh non, c'est parfait, m'enquis-je en serrant son sweat, je veux profiter de cette soirée et en plus dans le cinéma il fait chaud !

\- C'est vrai, sourit-il

Il me frotte le dos pendant encore quelques minutes, tandis que je profite de la chaleur de son étreinte. Nous nous rendons finalement au cinéma rapidement, nous allons voir une comédie, ce qui me surprend de Tobias.

\- Je ne vais pas choisir un film dramatique le jour de ton anniversaire ! D'enquit-il comme s'il lisait en moi

\- Tu aurais pu, cela ne m'étonnerais pas et puis j'aime bien aussi

\- Et bien pas ce soir

Il me prend la main jusqu'à notre salle de cinéma qui est au deuxième étage. Nous choisissons une place du haut, nous aurons une meilleure vue. Je peux retirer mon manteau, il fait bien chaud dans la salle, peut-être trop même. Je prends donc place aux côtés de Tobias et un grand sourire me gagne. Je me tourne vers lui et glisse ma main glacée sous son sweat. Il se mit à bondir, c'est juste magnifique ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a encore presque personne car mon rire est juste explosif. Il semble faire la moue alors je me calme quand même, surtout qu'on est dans un lieu silencieux ! Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et pose ma main sur son sweat cette fois.

\- Excuse moi Tobias, j'avais envie de t'embêter

\- J'ai vu ça ! Mais tu as les mains glacées !

\- Je te l'avais bien dit tout à l'heure que j'étais gelée

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce point

\- Si, d'ailleurs j'ai pu sentir que le sport te réussi, j'ai cru sentir des tablettes de chocolats !

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Je t'avais bien dit que la muscu ferait fondre les filles !

\- T'es bête ! Riais-je en le tapant gentiment sur son bras

Je ris mais je dois avouer qu'il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Tobias torse nu. De savoir qu'il a prit en musculature me fait perdre la tête, j'aimerais bien voir ça. Je me gifle mentalement en me répétant que je ne devrais pas penser ainsi.

Le film commence bien 20 minutes plus tard, et pendant le début du film Tobias me prend la main. Mon Tobias restera toujours mon Tobias, il réchauffe d'abord mes mains et après je peux profiter de la simple pression de sa main contre la mienne durant le film. Il a beau dire, c'est un nounours qui prend toujours soin de moi.

Le film dura quand même deux heures ! Nous sortons dans le calme en suivant la foule.

\- Le film était plutôt bien, lui avouais-je

\- Oui, agréable

Il me sourit mais je sais qu'il ne parlait pas du film. Il prend presque tout à l'humour et parfois je me demande encore ce que je vais faire de lui !

Nous rentrons rapidement à la voiture et le trajet se passe dans un silence confortable. Autrement dit, dans un silence fatigué tous les deux !

La maison de Tobias est plongée dans le noir, Evelyn doit dormir. Je me souviens qu'elle devait se coucher tôt car elle commençait dans une nouvelle entreprise demain. Nous montons dans notre chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, surtout avec un escalier qui craque.

\- C'est dommage qu'on rentre si tard, j'aurais bien aimé prendre une douche…

\- Tu l'as prendra demain Tris, me sourit-il

\- Sauf que ça m'aurais réchauffé…

\- Tu as encore froid comme tout à l'heure ?

\- Les températures ne sont pas géniales

\- Je reviens, mets toi au chaud

Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique en quittant la pièce mais je suis trop fatiguée pour y penser plus que ça. Je me déshabille et enfile un tee-shirt avec un leggings et file sous ma couette douillette.

Quand Tobias revient dans la chambre, j'ai la couette jusqu'au nez. Il s'approche de moi et me tend une tasse fumante.

\- Chocolat chaud, ça va te faire du bien

\- Si tu me prends par les sentiments ! Merci !

Je prends la tasse dans mes mains et sa chaleur me traverse avec délicatesse. Je bois le liquide en prenant mon temps, savourant sa chaleur se déverser en moi. Tobias prend ensuite ma tasse et la met sur ma table de chevet. Il se lève et se déshabille sous mon regard… J'ai l'impression qu'on a échangé les rôles de tout à l'heure. Heureusement qu'il fait noir et que je peux admirer ce corps sans scrupule. Je suis bien contente que mes yeux se soient habitués à la pénombre pour voir qu'effectivement la muscu a fait son travail. Il enfile uniquement un pantalon de jogging et me prend par la main. Je n'émets aucune objection et je le suis jusqu'à son lit. Il s'allonge et j'en fais autant à ses côtés.

\- Si tu as froid, je veux bien te prêter mon lit cette nuit

\- C'est très gentil

Je lui souris et je n'hésite pas à me blottir dans ses bras, ma tête sur son torse. Une de ses mains caresse doucement mon bras et l'autre mes cheveux.

\- Dit moi, comment as-tu trouvé ton anniversaire cette année ?

\- Juste merveilleux… Merci à toi, tout était parfait

\- Je suis content que ça t'ai plu

\- Mon premier vrai cadeau, tu peux être sur que je vais le garder longtemps

\- J'espère bien, rit-il

Sa main remonte mon bras et il caresse du bout des doigts mon bracelet.

\- Il est magnifique, tu l'as choisi seul ?

\- Comme un grand

Je me glisse un peu plus haut et embrasse sa joue. C'est vraiment un anniversaire comme je les aime ! Il me sourit et je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et répond à son baiser pendant quelques minutes.

\- Mais, c'est…

\- Je sais, sourit-il, dit toi que c'est une avance sur noël

Nous rions et je repose ma tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux. Il ne se rend peut-être pas compte mais vu d'extérieur, tout cela peut paraitre étrange.

Je sens le sommeil me venir, j'adore mon anniversaire… Et dire que moi j'ai son cadeau depuis 2 mois.

* * *

 **La suite vous a plu ? Vos avis compte beaucoup pour moi ! Elle me donne la force et l'inspiration de continuer.**

 **Et encore une joyeuse nouvelle année à vous !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello, me revoila, desolée j'ai eu une grooosse panne informatique, toujours pas régler mais j'en pouvais plus de ne pas pouvoir ecrire la suite. C'est compliqué... j'espere que ça vous plaira, la suite sur noel et on avancera un peu enfin !**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai soumis la réalité à Evelyn. Nous n'avons pas encore décoré la maison pour Noël et nous sommes déjà le 3 décembre !

C'est ainsi que Tobias s'est retrouvé de corvée dans le grenier à descendre tout les cartons. J'attends patiemment dans le salon avec Evelyn, nous discutons shopping.

\- Regarde ma puce, ce pantalon est magnifique ! Toi qui a des jambes fines, il t'irait à merveilles !

\- J'aime beaucoup la couleur ! Il faudrait qu'on s'organise une journée

\- Après les fêtes ? Car avant…

\- J'avoue c'est chaud, riais-je, avec Noël et l'anniversaire de Tobias en plus

\- D'ailleurs ma grande, tu lui as prit quoi ?

\- Je préfère garder la surprise, ce n'est pas un truc extraordinaire alors je verrais mais pour noël je n'ai aucune idée

\- Tout lui plait venant de toi tu sais

\- Je sais, il me l'a déjà dit, souriais-je, mais je ne vais pas lui offrir du parfum, je trouve ça impersonnel !

\- Surtout au vue de l'évolution de votre relation

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je te le dirais au moment venue mais je pense que cela ne saurait tarder

\- d'accord… Je vais y réfléchir

\- Si tu as besoin, je suis là

\- C'est gentil

Je lui souris gentiment, Evelyn c'est ma deuxième maman et je l'adore vraiment. Et puis, on entend un gros râle. On se regarde toute les deux et on se dirige jusqu'à l'escalier qui mène au grenier.

\- Tobias, tout vas bien ?! M'inquiétais-je

\- Oui, ça va mais j'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main pour un carton

\- Je viens t'aider ! S'enquit Evelyn

\- Non maman, tu vas t'abimer le dos, Tris tu peux venir ?

\- J'arrive tout de suite

\- Je vais nous faire un chocolat en attendant

Evelyn se dirige aussitôt dans la cuisine. Je monte doucement le petit escalier pour rejoindre Tobias. Je mets un peu de temps avant de comprendre que deux bras m'enlacent avant de me retrouver assise sur des couvertures dans les bras de Tobias.

\- Tobias ?

\- J'avais envie, ma mère te monopolise tout le temps

Je ris mais le laisse faire, je suis si bien dans ses bras. Il embrasse mon cou et je ferme les yeux. S'il savait que ses baisers m'électrisent à un point que je ne peux même pas déchiffrer. Je pose ma main sur les siennes qui caressent doucement mon ventre. La voix d'Evelyn nous ramène à la réalité.

\- Les enfants tout vas bien ?

\- Oui maman, on arrive !

Je le sens soupirer dans mon cou qui me fait sourire encore plus. Je me retourne et pose une main sur son torse avant d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Et c'est faux, ta mère ne me monopolise pas toujours, c'est avec toi que je passe la majeur partie de mon temps

\- Pas toujours, sourit-il avant d'embrasser mon front et de prendre ma main

Il prend un carton de sa main libre et nous descendons du grenier. Parfois il m'arrive d'oublier que Tobias est jaloux mais surtout possessif, il y a des jours c'est mignon et d'autre un peu dérangeant. Nous rejoignons ensuite rapidement sa mère dans la cuisine et nous buvons un bon chocolat chaud.

\- Au fait, ce carton ? Demande Evelyn

\- Je l'ai porté seul, finalement Tris n'a pas assez de muscle

\- Hey !

Je le pousse comme je peux mais ça fait rire tout le monde.

Tout le monde se met à la décoration de la maison. Tobias étant l'homme de la maison, Evelyn l'à condamner aux décorations extérieurs.

Avec Evelyn nous avons décoré toute la maison, j'adore cette période de l'année ! C'est une fête tellement magnifique, j'adore !

Nous finissons par monter le sapin qui est gigantesque ! Il a fier allure avec toutes les belles guirlandes, les boules, les petites décorations. Je suis même obligée de prendre un escabeau pour mettre l'étoile ! Un grand sourire de fierté s'illumine sur mon visage. Alors je prends un peu de recul pour admirer mon travail, je glisse et tombe à la renverse mais heureusement Tobias passait au même moment ! Je lui souris, tranquillement installé dans ses bras, je ne préfère même pas imaginer la chute qui m'attendait.

\- Merci, soufflais-je

\- de rien, heureusement qu'un homme est dans cette maison !

\- Pff, je serais vraiment tombée, tu aurais paniqué !

\- J'aurais été blanc, tu es ma précieuse

Il embrasse tendrement mon front avant de me poser.

\- Tu tombes bien mon chéri ! S'écrit Evelyn, tu peux attacher le gui ? Tu sais que j'y tiens !

\- Tout de suite, moi aussi tu sais

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Mais dans le fond, moi aussi je l'adore, j'attends même ce moment toute l'année ! Evelyn est très traditionnelle et cela ne me dérange pas, il y a certain avantage.

* * *

Ce matin, je me lève un peu stressé, c'est l'anniversaire de Tobias. J'ai dormi chez mes parents, ce qui est de plus en plus rare… La veille Tobias m'a tapé une scène de jalousie monstre alors que j'étais au téléphone avec Christina… On a eu des mots durs alors je suis partie dormir chez mes parents sans lui dire au revoir et sans lui donné de nouvelle… J'ai aussi pleuré un moment cette nuit, j'adore ma relation avec Tobias mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'être dans un puits sans fond, sa jalousie me tuera. Ce matin, je suis donc mal car on s'est disputé et je suis stressée car c'est son anniversaire et il sait que malgré nos coups de gueule, je ne raterais ce jour pour rien au monde.

\- Comment tu vas ma puce ? S'enquit ma mère en me tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud

\- ça va… J'ai mal au ventre

\- ça va aller mon cœur, je pense que parfois il a besoin de limite et d'espace

\- Mais je n'aime pas quand il est comme ça…

\- Je sais, tu veux me raconter ?

\- J'étais au téléphone avec Christina, c'est partit de rien, on programmait une sortie ciné entre filles…

Je suis assise sur mon lit dans la chambre de Tobias. Je suis avec Christina depuis dix minutes seulement, cela fait quelques semaines qu'on prévoit une journée ciné avec des amies en commun.

\- Il y a des films super qui sont de sortie prochainement, on pourrait ce faire ça ! S'enquit d'abord Christina

\- Ce serait génial ! On pourrait manger chez Benny's le midi et hop on va au ciné après !

\- J'adore ! Je vois avec les filles et on s'arrange

\- Tu me tiens au courant ?

\- Bien sur !

Tobias arrive et je lui souris avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur ma conversation. Comme je m'y attends comme toujours, Tobias s'approche et m'enlace.

\- C'est qui ? Demande-t-il froidement

\- C'est Christina… Oui désolé Chris, c'est Tobias qui vient squatter ! Répondis-je en lui faisant de gros yeux

\- J'ai entendu journée entre copine

\- Oui, on programme ça

\- Il y aura des garçons ?

\- Je ne pense pas

\- Christina, il y aura des garçons ? Cri-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende

\- Merci pour mes tympans ! Je ne pense pas, journée filles veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire

\- Tobias arrête ! Râlais-je en le poussant

\- Je veux savoir, et vous ferez quoi ?

Christina continue à lui expliquer qu'on mangera en ville et qu'on ira au ciné pour finir pour une balade dans le parc. Si elle s'y met, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir !

Je repousse une bonne fois Tobias, qui tombe à la renverse sur mon lit. Je suis horrifiée de savoir que Christina assiste à toute cette scène au téléphone.

\- Bon Tobias, ça suffit ! Laisse-moi ! Criais-je

\- Ah parce que tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant ?!

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu peux bien me laisser discuter !

\- Je veux être avec toi et m'assurer que tu ne traines pas avec n'importe qui !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! Je suis grande !

\- Alors tu as gagné un an de plus, c'est bon mademoiselle prend son envol !

Nous avons eu des mots très durs… Tobias m'a dit que je jouais de lui, qu'il était là quand ça m'arrangeait… Je suis donc une profiteuse, je mens sur mon affection pour lui et tout ce qui suis… Le « tu en as rien à cirer de moi, tu fais tout par intérêt » m'as tué… Je me suis excusée auprès de Christina avant de le gifler et de partir en courant chez mes parents…

 **Flash Back**

J'ai tout gardé en moi, le cœur lourd. J'ai pleuré une partie de la nuit, ma mère m'a entendu forcément… J'ai coupé mon téléphone à la seconde où j'ai mis les pieds chez mes parents et je n'ose pas le rallumer.

\- Tobias a toujours été impulsif, mais tu as eu raison de partir, il doit comprendre qu'il y a des limites

\- Mais ça fait si mal maman…

\- Je sais ma puce mais tu verras, tout ira mieux

Ma mère me berce. Une chance que je sais qu'elle le connait sinon je pourrais croire qu'elle est de son côté.

Je me reprends et décide de prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, avec de la musique ! Je me vide la tête et me fixe sur le rythme de la musique.

Une fois habillée, maquillée, les cheveux séchés, je retourne dans ma chambre.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et fixe mon téléphone éteint dans les mains. Je soupire et le rallume malgré moi, je suis bien trop torturée.

Comme je m'y attends et d'un sens je suis soulagée de voir 6 appels manqués et 16 messages de Tobias.

« Mon cœur, répond, je t'en supplie, sans toi je suis perdu, répond mon petit cœur, je suis désolé, reviens moi, j'ai besoin de toi pour fermer l'œil »

Je caresse ce dernier message du bout des doigts. Si tu savais comme je t'aime mais si seulement tu pouvais te rendre compte combien ton affection est étouffante… Une larme coule le long de ma joue et je la laisse se frayer un chemin en fermant les yeux.

Tobias…

* * *

La journée passe. J'ai réussi avec beaucoup de mal à ne pas répondre à ses messages de la journée, ni ses appels. Je ne lui ai même pas encore souhaité son anniversaire alors que je suis la première habituellement. Il doute si je vais venir à son anniversaire et c'est temps mieux comme ça, je veux qu'il comprenne.

Nous sommes à dix-neuf heures tapantes au restaurant. Mes cheveux sont lâchés dans mon dos et je me suis légèrement maquillée. J'ai enfilé une petite robe noire et blanche qui s'accorde avec ma couleur de peau. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Ma mère me sourit tendrement tout en prenant ma main pour me rassurer.

Nous entrons dans le restaurant, beaucoup de personnes de la famille et amis sont déjà présente. Mes parents passent en premier et j'ai à peine le temps de poser les yeux sur Tobias, qu'il se lève. Ma mère pose sa main sur mon épaule en me chuchotant à l'oreille que je ferais mieux de sortir pour qu'on s'explique.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est son anniversaire, le brise pas trop

Je souris à ma mère et je sors du restaurant avant que Tobias n'arrive jusqu'à moi. L'air frais me fait du bien je dois dire. Mes joues doivent être en feu tellement mon cœur bat dans ma poitrine.

\- Tris…

Je me retourne lentement avant d'être serré quelques secondes après par les bras de Tobias.

\- J'avais tellement peur que tu ne viennes pas…

\- J'avais toute les raisons de ne pas venir

\- Je sais… Je suis tellement désolé pour hier soir…

Il embrasse ma joue près de mes lèvres et dépose de multiples petits baisers dans mon cou en s'excusant.

\- Il va falloir apprendre à te calmer Tobias

\- Je sais… Mais quand il s'agit de toi, je deviens dingue, tu es ma précieuse, j'ai toujours peur qu'un jour tu me quitte pour une autre vie

\- Je ne le ferais jamais, je tiens trop à toi, tu le sais… Même si tu m'as dis que je profitais de toi

\- Jamais, jamais je n'ai pensé toutes ses paroles, pardonne mon petit cœur, sans toi je suis dingue, j'ai besoin de toi pour respirer

Il prend ma main et la pose sur son torse, au niveau de son cœur. Je me mords la lèvre mais lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Je passe enfin mes bras autour de son cou et me blottit dans ses bras. Malgré le froid hivernal, je suis que trop bien dans cette étreinte chaleureuse.

Un frisson nous rappelle à la raison et Tobias me fait entrer dans le restaurant. Je souris à ma mère qui voit nos mains liées, elle me fait un clin d'œil. Sans surprise, je suis installée aux côtés de Tobias et Evelyn, parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire partit de la famille Eaton, d'ailleurs beaucoup de membre de sa famille me considère comme telle et je n'en suis qu'heureuse.

La soirée se passe à merveilles, le repas était excellent ! Tobias à reçu de nombreux cadeaux mais je sais et je vois qu'il est frustré de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux de ma part. Une fois la commande du dessert pris, les invités discutent entre eux rapidement. Tobias glisse sa main sur ma cuisse, ce qui me provoque immédiatement un frisson. Il s'approche doucement de moi et me glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Tu m'en veux tellement, que je n'ai pas de cadeau ?

\- Je ne veux pas te le donner un public

\- Il est spécial ?

\- Pas tellement mais tu me connais, je suis timide, je préfère en privé, comme tu l'as fait pour moi

\- On peut sortir si tu veux

\- Il n'est pas ici, je l'ai laissé à la maison

\- quelle maison ? Sourit-il, tu as une maison secondaire alors…

\- Chez toi, il est caché

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer…

Je lui souris et pose ma main sur la sienne, qui est toujours sur ma cuisse. Nos mains se joignent et je ne peux que fondre devant se sourire éclatant. Je sais qu'il attend ce moment avec impatiente et d'un sens moi aussi, je ne suis pas sur que le cadeau va lui plaire…

La soirée se finit tard, à la fermeture du restaurant, soit deux heures du matin.

\- Tris tu viens ? S'enquit ma mère

Je m'apprête à la suivre mais Tobias me rattrape par le bras.

\- Je peux te l'emprunter Nathalie ? C'est mon anniversaire… Et je n'ai toujours pas eu mon cadeau, elle ne l'a même pas apporté…

\- bien sur, pas de souci, passe une bonne nuit ma chérie, me souhaite-t-elle en embrassant mon front

Je vous jure, qu'elle fayot celui-là ! Irrattrapable ! Je dis au revoir à mon père et mon frère avant de suivre Tobias dans la voiture d'Evelyn.

\- La soirée vous a plus les enfants ?

\- Parfait, mais c'est à Tobias de juger

\- Magnifique maman, merci mais elle sera encore mieux quand j'aurais mon cadeau !

\- Mais tu vas l'avoir, ne pleure pas, riais-je

Evelyn se joint à moi devant un Tobias boudeur.

Le chemin du retour est rapide. Je suis épuisée ! Je demande tout de même l'autorisation à Evelyn de prendre une douche avant de me coucher.

\- Bien sur ma puce, tu es ici chez toi voyons !

Tobias râle car je retarde l'échéance mais j'en prends un certain plaisir. Je vais chercher un pyjama dans ma chambre et file me doucher.

Après vingt bonnes minutes dans la salle de bain, je rejoins Tobias dans notre chambre.

\- Prends ton temps surtout, je ne te dirais rien, râle-t-il

Je souris en rangeant mes affaires, j'ouvre ma couette et me tourne vers lui. Mon dieu, au secours, achève moi de suite ! Tobias est assis sur le bord de son lit, avec un bas de jogging mais torse nu ! Mon seigneur je n'avais rêvé, la musculation lui a poussé des tablettes de chocolat !

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre demain ? Souriais-je malicieusement, enfin tout à l'heure

\- Alors la non, même pas en rêve ! Je l'ai attendu toute la journée !

Je souris et fait le tour de mon lit pour en sortir une petite boîte, caché dans un tiroir. J'éteins la lumière de la chambre avant de m'approcher de Tobias et d'allumer sa lampe de chevet. J'adore l'ambiance cosy qui s'échappe de cette lampe…

Tobias me fixe avec ses deux yeux ronds, il me fait rire intérieurement, on dirait un enfant le soir de noël. Je lui tends ma boite, qu'il prend délicatement. Il l'ouvre et sourit.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas sur que cela te plaise… Grimaçais-je

\- J'adore mon cœur…

Il sort la gourmette de son étui et je suis admirative devant ses yeux brillants. « Tobias » est gravé sur la plaque et quand il la retourne, il peut lire « forever, T ».

\- C'est magnifique, elle a du te couter une blinde, ce n'est pas de l'argent ça !

\- Le plus important c'est qu'elle te plaise, je m'y suis prit longtemps à l'avance

\- J'adore ! Tu me l'enfile ?

Je l'aide à fermer la gourmette autour de son poignet qui lui va à merveille. Il me tire contre lui et je peux me blottir dans ses bras.

\- Merci mon petit cœur, le meilleur dans mes anniversaires, sont toujours tes cadeaux !

\- Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise, souriais-je avant d'embrasser sa joue

Je lui souris tendrement en caressant sa joue. Il se rapproche et m'embrasse tendrement.

\- Pour te dire merci

Je lui souris et me lève pour gagner mon lit mais il me serre contre lui.

\- Hep, vient dormir avec moi, je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, sans toi je n'y arrive pas

Je ne préfère pas revenir sur le sujet et acquiesce, de toute façon dormir avec lui, je ne refuserais jamais. Il s'allonge et je me blottis contre lui pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Bonne nuit Tobias

\- Bonne nuit mon petit cœur

Je souris et sombre peu à peu dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

 **vos avis ? J'espere que ça vous plait, j'espere vite mettre la suite, je pense que oui, je verrai en fonction du boulot, de gros bisous à tous !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello ! J'ai fait plus vite vous avez vu ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Attention à la fin il y a un peu de lemon quand même... Vous vous doutez de la fin du chapitre mais je préfère prévenir pour les plus jeunes ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long mais je vous le devez bien ! Les choses vont avancées, je préviens que les choses vont pas tarder à changer dans quelques chapitres mais je n'en dit pas plus !**

 **Pour les reviews, que je viens de relire :**

 **Alors pour le nombre de chapitre je n'en sais rien du tout ! Sachant que je fais de tête, là où mon imagination me mène !**

 **Et pour l'option Christina, vous inquiétez pas, elle aura sa place lol**

* * *

Nous sommes en vacances depuis hier pour les fêtes de noël. Je réfléchis encore au cadeau que je vais pouvoir offrir à Tobias. Rien n'est facile avec lui, surtout qu'il est tout le temps avec moi. Aujourd'hui je profite que Tobias passe la journée avec son oncle pour passer la mienne avec Christina.

Je l'attends devant le centre commercial depuis dix minutes avant de voir une paire de bras s'agiter quelques mètres plus loin. Je souris et rejoins mon amie, je lui fais la bise chaleureusement.

\- Il y a longtemps que tu attends ? Me demande-t-elle

\- non, dix petites minutes

\- comment tu te sens, ton homme t'a laissé sortir ? Rit-elle

\- Chris ! Je la gronde

Elle me fait une bouille auquel je ne peux jamais résister. Je ris et la pousse avec mon épaule.

\- Que tu es bête ! Riais-je

\- Peut-être mais avoue que ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit jaloux à ce point

\- Tobias est quelqu'un de compliqué, jaloux et possessif, je me suis faite à son mauvais caractère

\- Tu es bien plus qu'une amie pour lui, j'espère que tu le sais

\- Tu ne le connais même pas

\- On parle de lui dès qu'on se voit chérie et je l'entends à chaque coup de fil donc je peux te dire que tu es plus qu'une amie pour lui, j'en suis sur et on en reparlera

\- En tout cas, il va finir par me tuer Chris…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Nous prenons place sur une terrasse et je soupire bruyamment. Je suis tellement contente de passer une journée avec Christina, mais Tobias me manque… J'ai ce trou dans ma poitrine quand je suis loin de lui et ce sentiment et de plus en plus fort. Aujourd'hui, je me rends bien compte qu'il représente à mes yeux, bien plus que mon meilleur ami.

\- Alors ? Me soutint Christina

\- Plus le temps ne passe et plus je m'en rends compte, quand je suis à ses côtés et surtout quand on est seul, c'est juste magnifique car il est tellement attachant et doux avec moi-même si parfois il peut être insupportable ! Comme il y a quelques semaines, je ne voulais qu'une chose c'était de m'éloigner de lui mais j'étais tellement mal… Il me manque et j'ai le mal de lui, quand on se retrouve la seule chose que je désire c'est qu'il me prenne dans ses bras… Ce qu'il fait toujours d'ailleurs ! Mais je me rends compte que ce que je ressens est bien plus fort que de l'amitié…

\- Tu es amoureuse ma chérie ! C'est beau… Je te jure c'est magnifique et c'est génial que tu t'en rends compte maintenant

\- non ce n'est pas génial ! Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié ! J'ai tellement de mal à me contrôler quand il pose sa main sur moi…

\- Lâche toi chérie et au pire si il te dit quelque chose, dit lui que tu es désolée, que c'est l'ambiance de noël qui ta poussé !

\- C'est vrai, riais-je

\- En parle de ton cher et tendre, tu lui as trouvé son cadeau de noël ?

\- Pas encore, on est la pour ça justement !

\- Il me semblait bien !

Je lui souris et une serveuse vient prendre nos commandes. Je prends une eau pétillante à la menthe et Chris me suit. Nous discutons de l'éventuel cadeau pour Tobias et nous dérivons sur sa relation amoureuse avec Will. Ils sont en couple depuis un petit peu plus de deux ans et je les adore ! J'aimerais vraiment qu'un jour on se fasse une soirée à quatre. Tobias n'a jamais rencontré Christina et j'ai toujours repoussé l'échéance malgré moi. J'ai confiance en ma meilleure amie et mon meilleure ami en l'occurrence Tobias mais je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours eu peur que Christina lui plaise plus que moi, qu'il m'oublie, qu'elle quitte Will, qu'ils se barrent tous les deux et que je finirais vieille fille ! Il faut aussi que je travail sur moi…

Nous buvons nos verres et après avoir régler la note, nous nous laissons porter par toutes les boutiques.

-Tu vas lui prendre quoi à Tobias alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu pourrais lui acheter son parfum

\- C'est vraiment impersonnel…

\- Mais non, tu pourrais lui dire qu'il sent incroyablement bon avec celui-ci et que tu le dévorerais

\- ça fait un peu la fille…

\- Mais non… Tu penses à quoi d'autre sinon ?

\- Je vais trouver !

Nous visitons plusieurs boutiques. Je finis par trouver des places de concert d'un groupe qu'il adore ! Je m'adresse alors au point de vente en espérant qu'il y a encore des billets. Je me souviens que Tobias m'a longuement parlé de ce groupe et qu'il aimerait tellement aller à leur concert. Pas très original mais au moins il aimera !

\- Bonjour, il vous reste des billets ? Demandais-je à l'hôtesse en montrant l'affiche du groupe

\- Il me reste… Il me reste tout juste deux billets pour ce groupe

\- Prends les deux, me soutient Christina, il ira avec quelqu'un qui apprécie ce groupe aussi

\- Tu as raison, je vous prends les deux dans ce cas

\- Très bien, je vous fais ça de suite

L'hôtesse me délivre les billets et m'acquitte de la note salée car forcément j'ai pris des options pour qu'il puisse rencontrer le groupe et prendre une photo avec eux.

\- Tu l'aimes ton Tobias, hein ? Me sourit Christina

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire… Il a intérêt de l'aimer son cadeau !

Christina m'entraîne dans un fou rire et me prend par le bras vers une autre boutique. Nous passons notre journée dans le centre commercial et je suis épuisée quand je rentre chez mes parents vers 18h30. Je sais Tobias chez son oncle et j'ignore son retour, donc j'en ai convenue avec Evelyn ce matin de dormir chez mes parents.

Je suis donc écroulée sur le canapé. Je peux entendre le rire de ma mère de la cuisine. Je relève la tête et je le vois venir vers moi, s'installant sur le canapé.

\- Alors, ta journée ma puce ?

\- Génial ! Mais je suis épuisée et j'ai mal aux jambes !

\- Tu as trouvé ton bonheur au moins ? Rit-elle

\- Oui, enfin ! J'ai trouvé son cadeau

\- Magnifique, qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Pas très original, une place de concert

\- Mais c'est déjà bien ma puce ! Tu sais il ta déjà toi alors le reste ce n'est que du plus

\- Je t'aime ma petite maman

\- Moi aussi mon cœur

Ma mère embrasse mon front et je savoure un câlin maternel comme je les aime tant. Je demande à ma mère pour prendre une douche qu'elle acquiesce en me disant que je ne suis pas obligée de demander. Je file donc prendre une douche pendant qu'elle prépare le dîner.

L'eau chaude sur mes muscles endoloris me fait un bien fou ! J'enfile ensuite un tee-shirt avec un ancien pantalon de jogging.

Le repas est juste délicieux, les bons petits plats de ma maman me manquent tellement parfois ! Même si Evelyn cuisine très bien !

Je participe à la vaisselle et me rend ensuite dans ma chambre de jeune fille. Je profite du calme pour faire mes ongles quand on frappe à ma porte.

\- Je dérange ?

Je souris en voyant la tête de mon père.

\- Non, entre

Il s'assit sur mon lit et je continue mon activité.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie

\- Merci papa

\- Tu sais, tu me manque beaucoup à la maison

\- Toi aussi papa… Je pense à toi tous les jours, tu te souviens quand j'étais petite et que tu me portais sur tes épaules après le bain ?

\- Oh oui ! Rit-il, tu riais aux éclats ! Et aujourd'hui, mon petit bébé devient un bout de femme

\- Mais j'aime toujours autant mon petit papa

\- Et moi donc… Je suis très fière de toi ma chérie et cette maison sera toujours la tienne

\- Merci papa…

\- Tout va bien avec Tobias ? Me sourit-il

\- Oui très bien, on fête toujours noël tous ensemble ?

\- Bien sur ma puce ! C'est le moment de l'année où nos deux maisons se réunissent

\- Oui, j'adore cette fête…

\- Je sais, sourit-il

On reste un moment à discuter et il quitte ma chambre. Mon petit papa, il est vrai que je passe moins de temps avec lui malgré moi. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. Je finis de limer mes magnifiques ongles quand ma mère m'appelle.

Je descends voir ma mère dans le salon qui me sourit.

\- Regarde qui est venu te voir, sourit-elle

Je tourne la tête et je vois Tobias. Un large sourire me gagne et je saute dans ses bras. Mon dieu que ses bras et son odeur, son odeur ! M'ont manqués. J'embrasse sa joue et il me serre contre lui en chuchotant à mon oreille.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon petit cœur

\- Toi aussi, avouais-je

\- Tu dors chez moi ce soir ?

\- J'avais prévue de dormir ici

Je vois dans son regard qu'il est déçu mais il ne s'interpose pas. Il me repose doucement et me fait un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux te voir demain ?

\- Bien sur, je serais là

\- Super, bon je vais y aller car ma mère va s'inquiéter, bonne nuit Tris et bonne nuit monsieur et madame Prior

\- Bonne nuit Tobias, répondent mes parents de la cuisine

Il commence à partir mais je retiens sa main. Il tourne la tête vers moi et je déteste le voir ainsi, il est déçu et triste, je suis même étonnée qu'il n'insiste pas. La journée avec son oncle y est surement pour quelque chose. Je me rapproche de lui et passe mes bras autour de lui.

\- Ne fait pas la tête, murmurais-je

\- Je ne fais pas la tête, je te laisse de l'espace, me répond Tobias en me serrant contre lui

Je m'écarte légèrement et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu as discuté avec ton oncle ?

\- On a passé la journée ensemble, sourit-il

\- Je t'aime tu le sais ?

\- Bien sur, moi aussi je t'aime Tris

\- Tu as 2 minutes ?

\- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens

Je quitte ses bras et rejoins mes parents dans la cuisine.

\- Maman, papa, Tobias peut dormir à la maison ce soir ?

\- Andrew ?

\- D'accord ma puce, rit mon père

\- pourquoi c'est drôle ?

\- Oh rien ma puce, dit à Tobias qu'il est ici chez lui, il ne ta pas vu de la journée nous comprenons

\- merci maman

Je lui souris et rejoins Tobias dans l'entrée.

\- ça te dit de dormir ici ce soir ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- ma mère dit que tu es ici chez toi

\- Un grand oui alors !

Il me soulève et embrasse ma joue.

\- Je t'adore !

Je ris et pousse presque Tobias dehors pour qu'il aille chercher ses affaires chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tobias est de retour et nous allons dans ma chambre. Tobias choisi un film et je m'installe à ses côtés après avoir mit en route notre film. Je me blottis dans ses bras et Tobias pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Plus tard, nous nous endormirons dans la même position.

* * *

Le 24 décembre, la journée passe rapidement. Je me lève à huit heures. Une fois mes yeux habitués à la fine lumière de la chambre, je peux voir Tobias dormir comme un petit bébé. Je souris et me lève difficilement. Je prends ma douche et attache mes cheveux d'une queue de cheval, je ne veux pas être gênée par mes cheveux car nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer aujourd'hui. Je vais dans la cuisine et Evelyn me tend une tasse de chocolat.

\- Bien dormi ma puce ?

\- Oui ! Nous avons énormément à faire aujourd'hui

\- Le réveillon est toujours une journée chargée, me sourit-elle

\- C'est clair ! On s'y met après ?

\- Prends ton petit déjeuner tranquillement ma puce, les préparatifs ne sont pas à cinq minutes près

Je lui souris et fini ma tasse de chocolat chaud.

Nous nettoyons la cuisine avant de commencer nos préparatifs. Je commence la préparation des sablés de noël pendant qu'Evelyn prépare la liste de courses pour ce soir. La pâte est vraiment simple à réaliser, cela ne me prend à peine une demi-heure.

\- On va en courses le temps que la pâte repose ?

\- Oui, je vais laisser un mot à Tobias si jamais il se lève entre deux

Je griffonne sur un bout de papier et rejoins Evelyn dans l'entrée.

Nous effectuons les dernières courses de noël et à notre retour, je m'aperçois que Tobias n'est pas encore levé.

\- Il fait la grasse matinée, me souligne Evelyn

\- Il se prépare pour ce soir, riais-je

Nous rangeons les courses pour le moment et je reprends ma préparation de sablé. Je farine et déroule ma pâte qui est parfaite.

Au moment de la sortie de la première fournée, je sens deux mains sur mes hanches et les lèvres de Tobias dans mon cou.

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller

\- Tu dormais comme un petit bébé

\- Le tien, sourit-il en embrassant une dernière fois mon cou

Je souris mais je ne peux retenir un frisson, je suis si bien dans ses bras…

Tobias s'installe pour prendre son petit déjeuner pendant que je finis de m'occuper de la fournée des sablés qui sont plutôt bien réussi. Je décide de rejoindre Tobias et pousse son bras pour m'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il me regarde étonné l'espace d'une seconde avant de me sourire. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et le laisse finir son petit déjeuner.

\- ça va mon petit cœur ?

\- Oui, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oh oui ! Tu ne m'as pas réveillé alors j'ai plus que bien dormi

Je souris et embrasse sa joue.

Le reste de la journée passe rapidement. Tobias à préparer le repas avec Evelyn et moi je me suis occuper de la décoration de table et de l'emplacement des invités, nous devrions être une quinzaine de personne.

En début de soirée, je vais prendre une douche afin d'être prête. J'enfile une robe noire m'arrivant à peine au dessus du genou. J'attache mes cheveux dans une nouvelle queue de cheval et me maquille un peu plus pour l'occasion.

Je sors et croise Tobias qui me siffle avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu es magnifique !

\- Merci, rougis-je

Je m'écarte et le laisse prendre sa douche. Je rejoins Evelyn dans le salon qui me complimente aussi. Je la remercie et nos premiers invités arrivent, sans surprise, mes parents sont à l'heure !

\- Tu es vraiment sublime ma chérie… Souffle mon père

\- Merci papa

Ma mère me serre contre elle en me murmurant à l'oreille combien elle me trouve jolie. Je ne peux être plus heureuse…

Tout nos invités sont là, Tobias est à mes côtés, la soirée peut enfin commencer.

La soirée bat son plein, la musique résonne, les rires fusent. Je passe une excellente soirée, Tobias a déjà eu l'occasion de me faire danser trois fois. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'ambiance de ce soir mais il me fixe longuement à plusieurs reprises sans que je puisse déchiffrer quelque chose. Je lui souris et je vois qu'Evelyn nous regarde longuement avec un large sourire, je comprends alors qu'il est déjà presque l'heure.

Je fais comme si de rien était et je participe à la soirée, je ris avec la famille.

\- Tris, Tobias, photo !

\- Il est…

\- Minuit, et oui !

Je ris presque, Evelyn est presque aussi impatiente que moi. Tobias me prend par la main et nous suivons sa mère. Notre famille reste à table et continue leurs discutions comme si de rien était. Tobias m'emmène jusqu'au passage de la cuisine avec un sourire dont il a le secret en posant ses mains sur mes hanches. Mon cœur palpite comme jamais, je laisse sa main droite remonter jusqu'à ma nuque et ses lèvres électrisent les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et répond à son baiser, je peux sentir sa langue chatouiller mes lèvres. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour l'accueillir dans un court baiser sensuel. Evelyn a eu le temps de prendre sa photo et Tobias s'écarte doucement de moi, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce baiser dur plus longtemps…

Chaque année, Evelyn nous prend en photo sous le gui, c'est la tradition de tous les ans que j'attends avec impatience.

\- Magnifiques mes chéris, cette photo sera parfaite, on se rejoint pour la bûche ?

Nous n'avons même pas le temps de répondre qu'Evelyn retourne déjà auprès de la famille. Tobias me prend par la main mais je ne bouge pas. Il me regarde étonné mais je lui adresse un léger sourire.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, tu sauras retrouver le chemin ?

\- bien sur, rit-il

Je le regarde partir et je monte à l'étage. Je me rends dans notre chambre et m'assois sur mon lit. Je me mords la lèvre et soupire bruyamment. Je n'arrive pas à résister, j'ai tellement envie d'être dans ses bras mais pas en tant que meilleure amie, j'aimerais tant qu'il me regarde autrement…

Une larme coule sur ma joue mais je l'essuie rapidement pour ne pas gâcher mon maquillage. Je me lève et me dirige à la fenêtre où la neige tombe faiblement. Mon regard se perd à l'horizon et je sursaute en sentant deux mains sur mes épaules. Je me retourne et vois Tobias.

\- Ma mère m'envoie te chercher pour la bûche

\- Ah oui, j'arrive…

\- Tout va bien ?

\- oui, très bien

\- Tris…

\- Je vais bien, je trouvais juste la vue romantique avec cette neige

Il me sourit et m'encercle de ses bras devant la fenêtre. Je me sens si bien…

\- Maintenant que je suis là, c'est toujours romantique ?

\- Un peu plus même

Il embrasse mes cheveux et nous observons la neige un moment.

\- Ma mère m'a envoyé, la bûche nous attend

\- Oui…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas venu de toi-même, sinon il y a longtemps que tu m'aurais rejoins

\- Enfin, pourquoi tu penses ça ? J'ai bien vu que tu avais besoin de rester seule, j'ai même cru que c'était parce que je t'avais mal embrassé

\- Oh non ! Je t'assure que non…

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe alors ?

\- Il était trop court… J'ai juste eu la sensation que tu voulais te débarrasser de cette corvée… C'est tout…

Il ne bouge plus, il n'ose plus rien dire. Je profite de son état léthargique pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre rapidement le reste de la famille. Je l'entends courir dans les escaliers mais j'ai déjà repris ma place quand il arrive à ma hauteur.

\- ça va ma puce ? Me demande ma mère

\- Oui, juste un petit mal de ventre mais c'est passé, souriais-je

\- Tu m'en vois ravie

Je lui souris et elle reprend sa conversation avec un oncle de Tobias. Evelyn me tend une part de bûche glacée que j'accepte gentiment. J'évite de croiser le regard de Tobias et je sais que ça le frustre car je peux l'entendre grogner. Je commence à manger mon dessert quand je sens la main de Tobias sur ma cuisse. Je ne veux pas y prêter attention et continue de manger tout en discutant avec des membres de ma famille qui m'interrogent sur mes études.

Je finis mon dessert et je manque de m'étouffer en avalant une gorgée d'eau.

\- Tout va bien ?! S'inquiète ma tante

\- Oui, j'ai juste avalé de travers

Je peux imaginer le sourire de Tobias du coin de l'œil. J'ai sentis sa main positionnée à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, ce n'est pourtant pas son habitude d'aller si loin. Je le regarde d'un regard noir mais il me répond par un immense sourire. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends plus rien, je baisse les yeux devant ce sourire et tourne la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me lève et me rend sur le canapé pour discuter avec mes cousins, loin de Tobias. Je peux sentir la tension qui s'est installée entre nous mais je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas être un jouet.

Evelyn est épuisée, les invités prennent tous congés après deux heures du matin. Je ne retourne pas chez mes parents, je sais que je n'arriverais pas à y dormir. J'ai réussi à éviter Tobias une partie de la soirée mais la nuit sera impossible.

Je dis au revoir à tous nos invités et je sens la main de Tobias dans la mienne. Je la retire mais il rattrape ma main un peu plus fermement. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je vois son regard brillant.

\- Je t'en prie... Souffle-t-il

Je suis troublée, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Il est vrai que je l'ai évité volontairement mais pas pour le rendre ainsi. Je m'en veux, horriblement… Je sens les larmes montées en moi, je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne veux pas qu'on pleure le soir du réveillon de noël. Je libère ma main de la sienne mais pour passer mes bras autour de son torse afin de me blottir dans ses bras. Il me sert contre lui, un peu plus fort que d'habitude, je comprends qu'il a eu autant de peine que moi. J'entends même à peine Evelyn nous dire bonne nuit.

\- Bon les enfants, je nettoie demain, allez vous coucher, bonne nuit

\- A demain maman

Evelyn monte et je suis dans l'entrée avec Tobias, comme deux cons qui se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une fois l'émotion passé, je lève la tête vers Tobias.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- C'est moi… Je ne supporte pas que tu puisses penser une chose pareille

\- C'est un ressenti… Avouais-je en baissant les yeux

\- Je ne veux pas que tu puisses ressentir ça un jour de ma part…

Il me prend par la main et nous montons dans notre chambre. Il est blessé, j'ai tout gâché… J'ai gâché notre noël, on dit merci qui ? Merci Tris PRIOR !

Une fois dans notre chambre, je me tourne vers Tobias.

\- Tobias

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime tu le sais ça ? Je suis désolée pour ce soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'en faire une histoire, j'ai gâché notre noël…

\- Tu n'as rien gâché, tu es là alors tout va bien, sourit-il

* * *

 **Attention, lemon ici bas !**

* * *

Je me sens un peu rassurée. Je vais chercher mon pyjama et tourne le dos à Tobias pour me changer. J'ai à peine fini de mettre mon long tee-shirt que je sens les mains de Tobias sur mes hanches. Je me retourne et il m'embrasse à pleine bouche comme jamais. Ses mains caressent mes joues, je sens à nouveau sa langue contre mes lèvres que j'entrouvre à nouveau. Je peux enfin profiter et savourer ce baiser si sensuel et si intime que je désirais depuis tout à l'heure… Je serre mes bras autour de son cou et je sens ses mains se glisser dans mon dos. Nous rompons notre baiser à bout de souffle mais Tobias se mit à parcourir mon cou de millier de baiser. Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux et ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Je sens son sourire contre mon cou, je recule sous son poids et je me retrouve contre le mur mais heureusement il ne cesse pas son activité. Il remonte lentement à mes lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux à souhait. J'en profite pour prendre appuie sur le mur et de croiser mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il soutient mes fesses et vient gentiment mordre le lobe de mon oreille gauche. Je ressers mon emprise sur lui et je ressens des choses encore jusque là jamais ressenti et au vue de ce que je sens contre ma cuisse, il n'est pas indifférent. Je suis novice mais dans ses bras je me sens à ma place, comme si j'avais été là depuis toujours. Je me frotte légèrement contre lui et je peux l'entendre grogner dans mon cou.

\- Tris… Grogne-t-il

\- Je sais… Moi aussi, souriais-je

Il me regarde et nous échangeons un grand sourire. Je lève les yeux jusque son lit et je reviens vers lui, il comprend le message et m'emmène jusque son lit. Il me dépose délicatement et s'installe entre mes jambes pour m'embrasser fiévreusement. Il glisse ses mains sous mon long tee-shirt et je l'aide à le retirer, tant qu'on y est, je retire même mon leggings afin de me retrouver en petite culotte devant lui était donné que je dors sans soutien gorge. Je le vois mordre sa lèvre et je me permets de m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux, mes bras caressant sa nuque.

\- la vue te plaît ? Souriais-je

\- Plus que tu ne le crois… Finit-il par avouer en caressant mon dos

\- Oh je me doute, je sens ça

Je lui souris malicieusement en me balançant sur lui, qui eu un effet radical. Il me stoppe en maintenant mes hanches et je finis allongé sous lui. Il prend un malin plaisir à caresser ma culotte avant de la retirer. Il se place à nouveau au dessus de moi et il m'embrasse comme jamais on ne s'est embrassé jusqu'à maintenant. Ses caresses sur mon corps m'électrisent… Avec mes jambes, j'essaye de lui retirer son boxer mais il finit par me donner un peu d'aide. J'attends ce moment de délivrance depuis un moment, il va me tuer à petit feu !

Nous sommes sur de nous, il n'y a aucun stress, aucune angoisse, je peux lire la même flamme dans ses yeux. Il m'embrasse tendrement avant de commencer à me pénétrer en douceur. La douleur est si vive au début que je sursaute. Il s'arrête mais je lui intime l'ordre de continuer. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de le désirer à un point jamais connu mais la douleur passe relativement vite et je reconnais alors pourquoi tout le monde me dit que c'est merveilleux ! Je ressens un tel plaisir ! C'est tellement bon de sentir ses vas et viens en moi plus ou moins rapidement. Son corps chaud que je peux enfin caresser… Je suis très vite demandeuse et je me retrouve sur lui, mes pupilles se dilatent encore plus. C'est tellement bon, je peux le sentir encore plus en moi. Je ne cache pas mes gémissements qui nous font passer une nuit pleine de passions, de désirs… Nous finissons par un jouissement commun avec Tobias au dessus de moi, essoufflé, aussi heureux que moi… Il se retire et je me réfugie aussitôt dans ses bras.

Après une nuit aussi intense et magnifique, je crois que j'aurais bien du mal à me passer de lui…

* * *

 **J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! C'est ce qui me fait avancer !**

 **La suite sera... Je pense, la fameuse rencontre avec Christina !**

 **Des gros bisous à vous**


End file.
